Such loneliness has worth the price
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Yeul, la misma Yeul que había visto segundos antes al lado de Caius, en numerosos encuentros confusos durante su viaje... y cada noche en sus sueños durante 500 largos años." [ Noel/Yeul ] [ Noel centric ] [ HopeLight capítulos especiales ]
1. A new life

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es el primer fic que aporto a la comunidad en español de Final Fantasy. Tan... abandonada, la verdad. Casi me hubiera venido mejor escribirlo en inglés, pero mi corazón me pedía escribir sobre esta pareja en mi idioma natal._

 _Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, es una mezcla del canon de la novela post-LR y mi propia versión de los hechos, pero todo TAN PERFECTO Y BONITO QUE SOLO VAIS A QUERER LLORAR. Iré subiendo los capítulos según los vaya teniendo, que tengo una buena época de escritura ~_

 _Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo ~ 3_

 _(Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix)_

* * *

La mirada de Caius era penetrante y maliciosa, pero más lo fue la sonrisa ladeada que formó, apretando las falanges alrededor del cuello del joven.

— ¿Quieres morir con ella?

— ¡No, quiero que viva!

Los segundos en los que los ojos violáceos del Guardián Inmortal se clavaron en los azulados orbes ajenos fue eterno, hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo.

— Entonces, jura por tu vida...

Las falanges se apretaron de nuevo, en tanto que el hombre hacía presión hacia arriba, haciendo desaparecer la figura que sostenía, convertida en apenas unos humeantes restos.

— ... que la protegerás.

Y el cuerpo de Noel fue impulsado hacia arriba, saliendo del humo que envolvía el Unseen Realm para, al abrir los ojos, encontrarse con una imagen que cortó la respiración del Cazador súbitamente. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Yeul, la misma Yeul que había visto segundos antes al lado de Caius, en numerosos encuentros confusos durante su viaje... y cada noche en sus sueños durante 500 largos años.

La incrédula mirada del castaño se encontró con los ojos verdes de la chica, cuando estos se abrieron por primera vez, llenando el interior de Noel de una calidez indescriptible y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 _"Esta es la última. Libre de la maldición, es la única que puede ser feliz."_

Noel no se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Apenas unos minutos antes, Yeul le había confesado, junto a todas sus semejantes, que se quedarían en el plano donde las almas regresan, las Tierras Etéreas donde Caius cumpliría con la función de Dios de la Muerte. Se equivocaba, aunque no del todo; le habían concedido por una vez un deseo, por una vez él era el ganador. Y lo que siempre había ansiado, todo lo que siempre había necesitado, se encontraba en ese momento entre sus brazos.

Lightning, junto a todos sus amigos y compañeros, guerreros que habían vencido al gran dios Bhunivelze y salvado a la humanidad de un destino que pretendía dejar atrás el mundo en el que habían vivido, les condujo por el camino donde las almas llegarían al Nuevo Mundo, dispuestas a renacer.

Las sonrisas en los rostros del grupo de héroes hablaban por sí solas. Habían recuperado a sus seres queridos, la promesa de una vida mejor estaba al alcance de su mano, tan real como ellos mismos. No sabían qué destino les aguardaba, pero estaban dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Y fue así como hicieron entrada en el mundo prometido. Todas las almas, incluidas las de los personajes que cumplieron con su labor de salvadores, fueron repartidas por los distintos puntos de aquel planeta, con la promesa de volver a encontrarse de nuevo.

Un destello de luz relampagueó sobre los párpados cerrados de Noel, que abrió los ojos no sin dificultad. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tumbado sobre una cama, volvió a sus orbes la visión de una habitación pequeña, rectangular. Iluminada por la brillante luz de la mañana a través una ventana que se abría en el lado derecho de su cama, pudo comprobar el mobiliario, compuesto por un armario de un oscuro roble, además de un escritorio y una estantería de la misma madera. Al otro lado del cuarto parecía dividido simétricamente, reflejo de lo que sería su lado del cuarto, con otra cama, otro escritorio y otro armario. Rápidamente Noel reconoció aquella habitación como suya: solo alguien que había vivido siempre con lo justo apreciaría la sencillez en la decoración.

Poco a poco se fueron esclareciendo los detalles en su mente. Ayudado, una vez de pie, de los objetos que guardaba en su armario, en la misma estantería, hojeando una agenda sobre el escritorio, pudo hacer una ordenación de datos sobre sí mismo.

Noel Kreiss tenía 21 años, y estaba en el último año del grado de Historia en la Universidad de Florencia. Para alguien como Noel, que había vivido en los confines del mundo, donde él tenía el título del último ser humano, consideraba que era algo de vital importancia la salvaguarda de la memoria. Por eso había escogido la formación que le ayudaría a comprender la Historia del mundo en el que ahora vivía, desentrañar sus misterios...

De pronto una duda asaltó al castaño: ¿Y el resto de personas que conocía?  
No le costó mucho averiguar qué había ocurrido con ellos. Sobre el escritorio residía un pequeño portátil que encendió para entrar directamente en su correo.  
Mensajes de viejos amigos se agolpaban en su Bandeja de entrada, en los que le hablaban de las novedades en sus vidas: Fang y Vanille vivían en el Caribe; recién oficiado su matrimonio, se habían establecido en una comunidad ajena a la civilización. Fang se dedicaba a la ganadería, y Vanille cuidaba de la agricultura de la aldea en la que ambas vivían. Como siempre lo habían hecho, parecían no querer despegarse de sus raíces en Grand Pulse. Incluso tenían que haber salido de aquella aldea para poder mandar ese mensaje a Noel y confirmar su ubicación y bien estar.

Sazh y su hijo Dajh se establecieron en una pequeña ciudad al norte de Alemania. Junto a Snow se encargaba de una página web en la que hacían envíos y recogidas de alimentos, juguetes y ropa para los niños desfavorecidos y sus familias. Mantenidos por una colaboración del gobierno alemán y francés (donde Snow vivía con Serah), podía vivir en paz consigo mismo y viendo a su hijo crecer como nunca había podido hacerlo. Su conciencia, al fin, estaba tranquila.

Un ya mencionado Snow encontró su nueva vida con Serah en una campiña al sureste de Francia, trabajando en su propio taller de motos, y echando una mano a Sahz con su organización. Serah por su parte enseñaba a los niños pequeños de la escuela de la aldea más cercana, como habría hecho en Nueva Bodhum no hace tanto tiempo. Ambos estaban ya con los preparativos de su boda, aquella que por fin podría celebrarse como era debido, sin miedo a ningún futuro. Ambos enamorados juntos por fin lejos de cualquiera profecía, cualquier dios; solo ellos dos, como debía de haber sido desde el principio. Sin embargo, una ausencia asombraba la felicidad incompleta de la pareja: Lightning estaba desaparecida.

La salvadora gracias a la que habían encontrado un hogar en el Nuevo Mundo no había hecho su aparición para con el grupo aún. Todos pensaron que sería bueno dejarle el tiempo suficiente a la más solitaria de ellos, para que purificase su mente y se hiciera idea de que por fin no tendría que pelear más. Sin embargo, varios años habían pasado y ninguno de ellos había escuchado siquiera una pista sobre la silenciosa pelirrosa, viviendo todos ellos en un estado de alerta constante. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía parecer.

Pero aún había alguien del que faltaba por saber... ¿Qué había sido de Hope? No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la respuesta. En ese mismo instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió (súbitamente) para la sorpresa de Noel, enfrascado como estaba en los mensajes.

— ¡Noel, así que estabas aquí!

Ante el mencionado se presentó un joven de su misma estatura, cabello blanquecino cortado en una melena tipo casco, peinada, aunque ligeramente alborotada, y unos ojos del color del jade que le devolvían la mirada con suspicacia.

— Te he estado buscando por todo el Campus... ¡Ya han anunciado a los licenciados de cada grado!

Noel balbuceó un par de palabras ininteligibles antes de aclararse las ideas y, de paso, la garganta.

— ¿Hope?

Estudiante modelo de Ciencias Políticas y Relaciones Internacionales, el corazón del peliblanco siempre sería el de un -entregado- investigador científico. Sin embargo, la experiencia vivida aquellos años antes de la muerte de Nova Chrysalia, le hicieron darse cuenta de algo: Él había sido el único capaz de otorgar esperanza a la gente, en el momento más oscuro de la humanidad. Hope se había convertido en aquella esperanza que tanto negaba ser. Por tanto, todo el mundo sabía que tenía madera de líder.

Y, en el fondo, él también.

— ¡Vamos, he venido a por ti!

El peliblanco se acerca a aun perplejo Noel, para situarse detrás de él y ponerle las manos en los hombros, con la intención de empujarle invitarle a caminar.

— Pero, pero...

— Sí, sí, te acabas de despertar, lo sé, se te nota en la cara. ¡Pero esto es mucho más importante! - Si tengo alguna matrícula, te invito a un café.

Y así fue arrastrado el una vez llamado Cazador Oscuro fuera del cuarto y bajo las escaleras por las que casi cae rodando de los pequeños tropiezos que iba dando.

Hope y Noel habían desarrollado la amistad que deberían haber tenido desde que se conocieron. La elocuente calma de Hope se contraponía a la (alta) autoestima energética de Noel, pero complementándose del mismo modo.

Al llegar al tablón que recorría todo el pasillo de la facultad, tuvieron que sortear a un buen número de estudiantes hasta llegar a los correspondientes a sus respectivas carreras. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes se aglomeraban junto a los tablones; algunos, gritando de emoción, se abrazaban a sus compañeros y amigos. Otros, en cuclillas apoyados en la pared, hundían el rostro en sus manos con insonoros (y no tan insonoros) sollozos por no haber superado el mínimo para ser graduados.

Noel fue el primero en llegar a ver sus resultados. Buscando en la lista de nombres, la repasó con el dedo índice de forma descendente hasta llegar a la K.

 **KREIS, Noel _ GRADUADO**

Al joven castaño casi le fallan las piernas. ¡Era Graduado en Historia! ¡Un historiador de verdad, al fin! No podía esperar para contárselo a Yeul...  
Entonces una bombilla se encendió en la mente del muchacho: ¡Yeul! ¿cómo no había pensado en ella antes? Nada más buscar ese nombre en su interior, una serie de recuerdos acudieron a él en un abrazo cálido, respondiendo a sus presentes dudas.

Yeul tenía 17 años y estaba a punto de terminar los estudios superiores del instituto. Una vez llegados al Nuevo Mundo, pudieron retomar su relación tal y como la dejaron en el momento de la muerte de la Visionaria en el 700 d. H. Cual adolescentes, se habían ido acercando, poco a poco, conforme iban pasando los años. Noel respetaba el ritmo que Yeul marcaba. Sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. Al fin tenían tiempo para ellos solos. No había maldiciones... que ellos supieran.

Aquel mismo año sería el que Yeul alcanzaría la mayoría de edad. Y 18 años era lo máximo que habían vivido el resto de Yeuls a los largo de la historia. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta... Noel tenía miedo. Sabía que era absurdo: en aquel mundo no existían las profecías, ni los dioses, ni el Caos. Pero la sola idea de perder a Yeul, a su Yeul...

El hilo de pensamientos del castaño se vio interrumpido por una ovación general, unida a una serie de cuchicheos que llegaron dispersos a sus oídos.

— Es increíble...

— Es el único que lo ha conseguido...

— ... ¡Como si no se viera venir!

Intrigado, Noel frunció el ceño, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al núcleo de donde nacía aquella impresión. Frente al tablón destinado a los resultados de Sociales y Políticas se encontraba un área despejada de gente que rodeaba a un Hope con el rostro más pálido que el blanco de su propio cabello.

A Noel se le cayó el alma a los pies: No podía creerse que su mejor amigo no hubiera conseguido graduarse. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar al joven, colocando entonces sendas manos en sus hombros.

— ¡Hope!, tío, ¿qué pasa?

— C-C-Cu... C-C...

Sonidos inconexos salían de los labios del mencionado, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Como intuía que en aquel estado de shock no sacaría nada de él, Noel decidió comprobar lo que ocurría él mismo. Buscó el nombre de Hope en las listas de Ciencias Políticas y Relaciones Internacionales, descendiendo el índice como había hecho con el propio minutos antes. Llegó a la E, y él mismo sintió como su propia sangre le desaparecía también del rostro.

 **ESTHEIM, Hope_ _ GRADUADO _(cum laude)_**

Hope había conseguido superar el Grado con todos los honores obtenidos, siendo la única persona en una década que lo conseguía en aquella universidad.

— Jo...der, Hope, cum laude...

Noel se giró para mirar a su amigo, formando una radiante sonrisa, de felicidad sincera.

— ¡Cum laude, tío, eres una maldita eminencia!

Volvió a colocar las manos en los hombros del peliblanco, pero esta vez añadió una sacudida, para sacarle del trance.

— Cum laude...

Consiguió articular el muchacho tras varios intentos, acabando por devolverle la sonrisa a Noel. Ambos amigos se fundieron en un intenso abrazo, sabiendo que habían superado una de las etapas más importantes de su nueva vida.

* * *

 _Bueno, muy importante para mí incluir la Brotp entre Hope y Noel, de las que más me gustan en los tres juegos._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y si es así que dejéis un precioso review. Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos a la próxima!_

Nana.


	2. Truth untold

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de mi mayor proyecto hasta la fecha. He tardado un poco, pero estoy actualizándolo siempre que puedo. Así que no os preocupéis, que esta historia no será abandonada.**_

 _ **Respecto a las reviews: Muchísimas gracias a los visitantes. Y mantendré la intriga sobre lo que ocurre hasta el final... ¡Así que tendréis que leer!**_

 ** _Dentro chapter ~_**

* * *

Era mediodía y el sol de Mayo se alzaba por encima del Campus. Noel aprovechó su fin de clases y anunciado de resultados para dar una sorpresa a Yeul y, de paso, que se enterara de la gran noticia: Iría a buscarla al instituto. No solía hacerlo a menudo; la timidez y serenidad de la joven peliazul le mantenía a raya sobre los actos impulsivos como ese, pero creyó que aquella ocasión era perfecta.

Tomando el pequeño coche que había conseguido gracias a Snow (por lo visto), cogió carretera directamente al instituto donde Yeul terminaba el último día de clase. La expresión de la peliazul primeramente fue indescifrable. Con su bandolera al hombro, luciendo un precioso vestido blanco con flores azules y su cabello a juego recogido en una coleta, se plantó en el sitio nada más ver el coche del ahora historiador aparcado en la puerta del edificio.

Pero Noel conocía a su Yeul, así que un simple bocinazo y una luminosa sonrisa al bajar la luna del coche bastaron para que la antigua Visionaria mostrase una dulce e ilusionada sonrisa, junto antes de echar a correr hacia el coche.

— Hey, Noel.

Saluda, un tanto aparatosa, teniendo que entrar por el lado del copiloto, cerrar la puerta, y acomodar la bandolera entre sus piernas. — Pensaba verte en casa... ¿Y esta sorpresa?

— Era necesaria, Yeul. Hoy es un día muy especial.

Incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, esperó a que la peliazul se acomodase, con el antebrazo apoyado en el cabezal del copiloto para, acto seguido, inclinarse y besar los labios de su novia. Fundidos con los propios, era como probar la fruta más fresca en un día de verano. Con sabor dulce, siempre delicados. Cuando correspondía, además, se abría un panel de sensaciones tan amplio que Noel alguna vez pensó que se llegaría a marear.

Roto con suavidad el beso por Yeul, buscó esta el rostro de Noel con su esmeralda mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Noel...? — Como inducida por un conocimiento ajeno, el semblante se le iluminó. — ¡Los resultados! ¿Fue todo bien?

El rostro de Yeul adquirió una curiosidad sincera, mientras que la sonrisa de Noel fue ampliándose hasta mostrar las perlas de sus dientes.

— Graduado. ¡Soy historiador!

No hizo falta que dijera más. La estudiante juntó las palmas de sus manos con una brillante sonrisa, que hizo detener el corazón de Noel durante unos segundos. Ese fue el momento en el que Yeul se acercó y tomó el rostro de Noel entre sus manos para regalarle uno de los besos más dulces que había recibido en su vida.

No tardaron mucho en tomar rumbo. El muchacho tenía preparado el día para pasarlo junto a su chica: una celebración como era debido. Primero acudirían al centro de la ciudad, en el casco antiguo, donde una pizza les quitaría el hambre ese mediodía. Más tarde, un paseo por la ciudad, les llevaría al paseo a la rivera del río Arno, el cual recorrerían cogidos de la mano, enlazadas en un efímero agarre.

Felicidad real, era lo que podía resumir el sentimiento de Noel. Tanto, que tuvo que frenar su paso para contemplar el sol del atardecer escondiéndose tras las montañas italianas, impregnando las aguas del río en un agradable color anaranjado. La suave brisa de final de Mayo mecía la melena de Noel, el cual arrancó un profundo suspiro de sus pulmones.

—... Creo que mi vida es perfecta.

— ¿Huh? — murmura Yeul, que le contemplaba mirar la escena, ensimismado.

— ¡Sí, Yeul! Me he graduado, mis amigos están bien, mi chica es preciosa y puedo estar con ella...

Noel dejó el resto de razones en el aire, pero, sin duda, eso era lo que creía en el centro de su corazón.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, Noel. Aunque a veces recuerde a Caius y... le eche de menos.

Con pasos cortos, la peliazul se acercó al borde del puente que ahora cruzaban y donde el ex Cazador apoyaba sus ambas manos. Una expresión melancólica cubría su rostro.

— Ah, Caius... — El tono de Noel al pronunciar aquel nombre había variado a lo largo del tiempo. En el 700 d. H., se habría referido a él con admiración. Tras enterarse de lo que debía hacer para convertirse en Guardián, lo hacía con tristeza. La confusión y la rabia pintaban el nombre de "Caius" al ser pronunciado por Noel en el Valhalla, una vez las paradojas temporales fueron desentrañadas y solo restaba la batalla contra el eterno Valedor.

Pero ahora... el corazón de Noel solo guardaba una cosa para el hombre de purpúreos cabellos: Gratitud. En el final del tiempo, cuando todo estaba ganado, le había concedido el deseo ferviente de su valiente corazón. Dejando que la última Yeul de todas, es decir, su Yeul, se fuera con él hacia el Nuevo Mundo, librando así a la Visionaria de la longeva maldición (y a la vez virtud) del don de Etro. Se la debía a Caius, así que no podía guardarle ningún tipo de rencor. Noel negó con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Caius está bien, Yeul. No te preocupes. Está cumpliendo con su deber eternamente, y sabe que tú eres feliz. Además... — la sonrisa de Noel adquirió un toque bromista — Te puedo asegurar que no está solo.

Todas las Yeul de la historia hacían compañía al Valedor en Unseen Realm. Aquella realidad junto a la mueca divertida de Noel arrancaron una sonrisa a la ex Seeress, amplia, mostrando incluso sus perlados dientes.

El castaño se limitó a contemplarla. No sabía exactamente cuándo le gustaba más Yeul. Pero bajo aquella tenue luz anaranjada, con el suave viento meciendo sus cabellos... era hermosa. Simplemente única.

— Yeul... he estado pensando en algo, desde que supe que me había graduado.

Los ojos esmeralda de la peliazul se llenaron de curiosidad, invitándole a que continuase.

— Tú no has decidido a qué quieres dedicarte. Y acabas de terminar el instituto, deberías ir mirando opciones...

—Lo sé. Tienes razón, Noel, pero... es que... No sé qué podría hacer...

La joven se acercó a tomar una de las manos de su chico en un leve agarre. A este le preocupó la debilidad de su trato, así como la frialdad de las manos foráneas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, apartando la vista. De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente.

— Pues descubrámoslo.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Descubrámoslo, Yeul! —Noel transforma aquella sutil unión en sus propias manos, acunando una de las que Yeul le tendía. — Aún puedes tomarte un año para ti... ¡Usémoslo para descubrir qué es lo que quieres hacer! Creo... que tengo una idea. —

Dejó un momento de suspense, mientras depositaba un beso en la mano impropia. Al menos, esta había cogido algo de calor...

— Vámonos a recorrer el mundo.

— Pero qué dices, Noel... Estás loco. — Aunque esbozaba una suave sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Hablo en serio! Tenemos algo de dinero ahorrado. Viajamos en transporte y alojamiento económico, ¡igual que la comida! Vamos Yeul... Quiero hacer esto contigo. — Noel dio un apretón significativo en la mano de Yeul que sostenía, clavando su mirada azulada en la esmeralda contraria. Tras unos segundos, aquel intenso intercambio de miradas se transformó en un tímido asentimientos por parte de la chica.

— Hagámoslo.

— Después de mi graduación, ¿de acuerdo? Cogemos todo lo que tengamos y nos vamos, empezamos por donde quieras. Pero, contigo... —

Yeul no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando. Se zafó del agarre de su mano y le abrazó; rodeando su cuello con los brazos fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarle ir.

— Te quiero, Noel —susurró— Quiero pasar el resto del tiempo que me quede contigo...

Aquellas palabras causaron una reacción adversa en Noel. Por una parte, notó a su corazón saltarse un latido. Por otro, una oleada de temor sacudió su cuerpo, teniéndose que sujetar con una mano a la piedra que construía aquel puente. Pero con el otro brazo, atrajo la figura de la peliazul hacia él, deleitándose del aroma frutal de su cabello.

— Te quiero, Yeul... — Se vio incapaz de añadir nada más. Sus temores respecto al 18º cumpleaños de Yeul volvieron a azotarle sin previo aviso. Pero, por el momento, decidió centrar todos sus pensamientos en el próximo viaje alrededor del mundo que haría con la mujer de su vida.

Además, tenía una graduación que preparar.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto, pero da el paso perfecto para el núcleo principal de la historia. El siguiente os prometo mucha más chicha y risas + feels garantizado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!**_


	3. Renovation

¡Hola a todos!

Vuelvo con un capítulo más de lo que parece ser mi fic más largo y más elaborado. Estoy muy contenta con el proceso de este fic, estoy tardando un poco en subirlo, pero llevo escrito más de la mitad y va a un ritmo estupendo.

Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia que he decidido poner en papel para vosotros y para mí.

¡Dentro fic!

* * *

Pocas semanas después, llegó la graduación de los estudiantes universitarios que tanto estaban deseando. Comenzaban una nueva etapa de sus vidas y ya eran prácticamente adulto. La felicidad se podía ver reflejada en la cara de los jóvenes que vestían túnica y birrete de colores dispares, listos para comenzar la ceremonia.

Primero se sucedería la graduación de Noel. Hope y Yeul ya estaban aguardando entre el público, casi más nerviosos que el propio castaño. Desde el escenario les sonrió, recogiendo su diploma con el pecho henchido de orgullo. De pronto el vivir más de quinientos años no le pesaba tanto. Se sentía realmente como un joven de 21 años siguiendo el curso natural de su vida. Y aquel pensamiento le hizo feliz, mostrando una gran sonrisa a las cámaras que querían llenar sus memorias de las imágenes de los graduados en Historia.

Un par de horas después llegó la ceremonia de graduación de Hope. Ahora era él quien les observaba a ellos, Yeul y Noel, ataviado con su preciosa toga y birrete color ocre. Fue presentado por el decano personalmente, siendo además colocado la corona de laurel dorada en sus manos, junto con su título de graduado cum laude. El discurso que proclamó fue digno de alguien como Hope. Reconocía la valía de sus compañeros; agradecía el esfuerzo de sus profesores... Tenía buenas palabras para todo aquel que hubiera compartido esos años en aquella carrera en la que Hope finalmente había encontrado su vocación.

Arrancó una ovación ensordecedora, de sonoros aplausos y efusivos silbidos. Todo el mundo se puso en pie para reconocer a la estrella de la ceremonia y este mostró una modesta sonrisa al público, aunque inevitablemente feliz. Una vez terminado el acto, Hope corrió hacia sus dos amigos, eufórico, uniéndose a Noel en un sentido abrazo.

— ¡Y ahora, a celebrarlo! — Exclamó el peliblanco, siendo respondido inmediatamente con una sonrisa carcajada del antiguo Cazador.

— ¡Jamás te había visto tan emocionado!

— ¡Para no estarlo! ¡Esta noche va a ser genial! — Vaticinó con exactitud lo que ocurriría aquella noche solo a medias. En el campus, se celebró una fiesta increíble en honor de los graduados, sirviendo tanto comida como refrescos y... bebidas espiritosas.

Noel cuidó en todo momento de Yeul. La timidez de la joven le hacía un poco complicado el relacionarse con el resto de personas. Por eso le echó un cable, presentándole a unas compañeras de su grado que siempre le parecieron simpáticas. Sorprendentemente, Yeul congenió con ellas y comenzaron a hablar amigablemente, no siendo más necesario Noel en la ecuación, aunque mantendría un ojo sobre ella.

El castaño aprovechó para aproximarse a su mejor amigo, a quien había estado vigilando desde el principio de la fiesta, francamente sorprendido por su comportamiento. Cerca de donde un DJ tocaba temas en una cabina improvisada sobre dos mesitas de campo (al más puro estilo universitario), Hope alzaba su copa de ron con cola (más cola que ron) meneando su cabeza a un ritmo completamente distinto al de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. Al menos parecía realmente conmovido por la melodía

— ¡Noel! — Exclamó nada más abrió (entreabrió) sus ojos jade para ubicarle dentro de su difuminado campo de visión.

— ¡Eh, el hombre de la noche! ¿Cómo estás, tío? Aparte de contento...

— Estoy perfectamente, gracias. — Intentó articular de forma seria y serena, aunque estuviese mirando fijamente hacia algún punto más allá del propio Noel.

— Solo he tomado unas... t-tres más como esta..

Noel tuvo que luchar por aguantarse la risa y tomar a su amigo en serio. El peliblanco no era alguien dado al consumo de alcohol por lo que, por poco que tomara, le hacía efecto enseguida.

— Veo que te lo estás pasando bien. Es tu noche, te lo mereces.

Hope le miró con grandes ojos perdidos, alarmado.

— Amigo mío, esta es nuestra noche. ¡Debes disfrutar tú también!

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo, de verdad! Solo... estoy un poco sorprendido. Todo ha pasado tan rápido...

Hope esbozó una franca sonrisa dentro de su leve embriaguez. Tomó con energía el hombro del castaño, con afecto.

— Ahora es cuando comienzas a vivir de verdad. Debes aprovechar las oportunidades, ir hacia donde la vida te lleve. Tienes muchos años por delante, pero sobre todo los tienes junto a Yeul.

Señaló el peliblanco con la mirada a la mencionada a varios metros de donde se encontraban ellos, invitando a Noel a hacerlo también. La antigua Seeress parecía soltarse y desenvolverse en la conversación con las compañeras de clase del castaño. Se reía, comentaba... Parecía feliz. Como si se sintiera observada, Yeul giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Noel y le saludó con la mano, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

Hope tenía razón: su vida estaba apenas comenzando. Quizá lo que Noel sentía era inquietud ante lo desconocido, a enfrentarse a algo nuevo, entrar en la vida adulta...

— Perdona, Noel, voy a... Creo que necesito sentarme un momento.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Noel salió de su ensimismamiento lo justo para ver la transformación en el rostro de Hope, antes de que este se girara del todo.

— ¡Hope! ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí, sí... solo necesito... sentarme.

Noel supuso que le había dado el bajón del alcohol tras la euforia y dejó que se sentase en el banco mientras él iba a buscar a Yeul para llevarla a su residencia, ya pasadas las 12 de la noche. Al volver, la fiesta continuaba. El dj ponía música más relajada mientras los rezagados aún bailaban descompasados o cantaban -berreaban- de forma lastimera. El castaño buscó al peliblanco con la mirada, viéndose sorprendido por un brazo que le rodea por el cuello repentinamente.

— ¡Amigo mío! ¡Vamos a bailar!

Un Hope bastante más afectado que hacía un par de horas era uno de esos que aún festejaban, con su correspondiente copa en la mano.

— Hope, hey, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

— Shh, Noel, shh. — El peliblanco , antiguo señor del Arca y director de la Academia colocó un índice sobre los labios de Noel, mandándole callar de forma gentil pero directa. Lucía como un verdadero universitario viviendo la celebración de su graduación. Viviendo una fiesta por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡Este es un temazo, bailemos! — Una canción que, estaba seguro, Hope no había escuchado en su vida -y menos, bailado-. Noel creyó que debía actuar como el amigo responsable que usualmente era el recién nombrado político.

— Sí, sí, Hope, una canción increíble. Venga, vámonos a dormir...

— ¡Pero...! ¡Pero yo no quiero que acabe la fiesta!

— La fiesta continuará en tu cama. (Durmiendo la mona...)

El historiador pasó un brazo de Hope por sus hombros y cargó con él de vuelta al dormitorio que ambos compartían en la residencia de estudiantes. Por el camino, tuvo que soportar a un ebrio Hope, contándole las razones de que la ONU denegara la entrada a ciertos países (y lo deplorable que eso le parecía) continuando automáticamente con una compilación de los vídeos de perros haciendo acrobacias que más le gustaban de Youtube.

— Noel.

— Sí, Hope, te prometo que veré todos esos vídeos. Sin falta.

El castaño rodó los ojos, ya cruzando la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Llevaba el brazo de Hope sobre sus hombros y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio de los dos, sin que ninguno se cayera (sobre todo el peliblanco).

— No, no me refiero a eso, creo...

— ¿Crees qué, Hope?

— Creo que...

Nada más abrieron la puerta del cuarto, el antiguo señor del Arca se zafó del agarre de Noel para entrar escopetado al baño. Lo siguiente que escuchó el historiador fueron una serie de arcadas y salpicones muy desagradables a través de la puerta.

— ... que vas a vomitar. — Farfulló Noel, acercándose al borde de su propia cama donde se sentó, abriendo su teléfono móvil. Yeul se había ido ya ha dormir, notificándoselo en un mensaje. Se habían ido acostumbrando poco a poco a la tecnología de aquel mundo que ciertamente les resultaba de lo más útil. Contestó con un mensaje de vuelta, esbozando una sonrisa ensimismada que fue descubierta por un desorientado Hope, saliendo del baño y apoyándose en la cama.

— ... Creo que no voy a volver a beber nunca más.

— Sin duda lo has celebrado por todo lo alto.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Noel fue un leve alzado de comisura por parte del peliblanco, desde el lado del perfil que le ofrecía al contario, pero que no denotaba ninguna felicidad. De hecho, ahora que parecía haberse serenado un poco, pudo ver la amargura que acompañaba aquel gesto, además de la profunda tristeza que albergaban sus movimientos, su rostro.

— Eh, tío... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? No es nada, yo... de verdad, no...

Y ahí fue. El preciso momento en el que el alma de Hope se quebró, como la barrera que había estado levantando todo este tiempo. Su rostro se contrajo, viendo Noel cómo sus ojos se humedecían en unas lágrimas que no quiso derramar y se frotó los mismos repetidamente con las yemas de los dedos. Un ahogado sollozo precedió a sus palabras.

— No puedo más, Noel... No puedo soportarlo más.

El mencionado quedó varado en el sitio al comprobar de primera mano el estado de su mejor amigo. En tantísimos años que le conocía jamás le había visto de ese modo. Los hombros caídos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y un rostro de surcos marcados y ojos hundidos que le daban un aspecto más envejecido de lo que en realidad tenía. Como si las centenas de años vividos se le hubieran echado encima de golpe.

La imagen de un hombre completamente hundido.

— Yo... jamás he sido un hombre sentimental, Noel. Tú me conoces. Pero, agh, maldita sea... — Hope enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, con un claro sollozo. —Realmente... Realmente me hubiera gustado que Light estuviese ahí...

Noel entreabrió los labios con una exclamación insonora. "Lightning... De eso se trata todo". No eran ningún misterio los sentimientos albergados hacia Lightning por parte del peliblanco pero, para Noell no era algo tan obvio en el fondo. Una vez despejado y mientras dejaba escapar su desahogo en forma de lágrimas, Hope le explicó todo lo vivido aquellos años oscuros. Cómo un espectro de cabellos rosados perseguía al joven líder de la humanidad; cómo Bhunivelze, ávido de poder, le capturó para manejarle a sus anchas, modificándole, reduciendo al mínimo su integridad...

Pero sobre todo insistió en aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón. Jamás confesados, jamás... correspondidos. Noel consoló a su amigo tanto como pudo, apresurándose a sentarse a su lado y rodearle con uno de sus brazos por los hombros. ¿Qué debía decirse en estos casos? Odiaba ver a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, de se modo. Completamente derrotado. Pero entonces descubrió que nadie más le comprendía como el propio Noel.

— Lo siento, tío, no sabía nada... Pero escucha, sé por lo que estás pasando. — Tragó saliva y se recolocó en el asiento, antes de proseguir. —Obviamente no me han hecho todo lo que Bhunivelze te hizo, pero... Mira, yo viví la muerte de Yeul en varias ocasiones. Fueron las experiencias más horribles de toda mi existencia, pero me aferré a la idea de recuperarla y en cuanto tuve la ocasión...

No, no necesitaba recordar aquello de nuevo. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la melena de castaños cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco mientras buscaba el mejor modo de consolar a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Noel? — Hope le sorprendió haciéndole aquella pregunta, clavando además sus suplicantes ojos jade en los propios. Entonces, tras unos segundos de duda, supo qué decirle a su amigo.

— Tío, ve a buscarla.

— ... ¿Qué?

El historiador curvó una elocuente y traviesa sonrisa con la misma expresión de alguien que resuelve un complicado rompecabezas.

— Échale valor, maldita sea. Eres "cum laude", ya te has graduado. ¡Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras! Y puedes tomarte todos estos meses para coger tu maleta e ir a buscar a Lightning. Esté donde esté.

Esos ojos asustados tomaron una dirección distinta conforme Noel hablaba. Se desviaron hacia el suelo, nerviosos, viendo el castaño claramente cómo hacía planes en su cabeza, cálculos. La mente de un genio en movimiento.

— Es posible... que tengas razón.

Hope se levantó de pronto, como un resorte, comenzando a pasear por la habitación mientras le contaba su elaborado plan, el cual iba trazando sobre la marcha. El antaño llamado Cazador Oscuro contempló a su mejor amigo con una satisfecha sonrisa. Y de corazón le deseaba que tuviera suerte en su búsqueda.

* * *

Sí, sé que Noel sufre de una aguda "tío"-tenitis. Pero es que le pega muchísimo JAJAJAJAJ. ¡Dejadme alguna review con vuestra opinión! Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima ~

Miss.


	4. Home

_¡Buenos días a todos!_

 _Quizá un poco tarde, pero aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo de el que está siendo el más largo de todos mis fics. Decir que tengo previsto al menos unos 8 capítulos si no me vengo arriba y llego a los 10._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los las reviews, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando. Brain Gamer espero que sigas esperando al HopeLight porque... creo que no te voy a defraudar =^3^= Y Etherias Dragneel, ¡disfrutas tanto de la brotp como yo! Hubiera querido poner a Hope más ebrio, pero quizá hubiera sido un poco OOC... ¡Aún así es divertidísimo!_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima 3_

* * *

Junio llegó con el incipiente calor de comienzos de verano y los sueños de todos los estudiantes por pasar unos meses alejados de los libros y apuntes.

Tres de esos jóvenes ahora mismo se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Roma tras un viaje en autobús donde Noel cayó rendido debido al gran madrugón y no pudo apenas escuchar la interesante conversación entre Hope y Yeul sobre repostería. Ahí donde los veías, ambos compartían aquella curiosa afición y, entre fondants, bizcochos y cupcakes, se pasaron el trayecto hasta que llegaron finalmente a su destino.

Una vez se hicieron con el equipaje y la facturaron llegó el momento de la despedida. Los tres amigos emprenderían ahí un viaje por caminos distintos, pero sabían mejor que nadie que no iban a separarse para siempre.

Hope estrechó a Yeul entre sus brazos con afecto, seguido de un cariñoso beso en su cabeza.

—Nos veremos pronto, Yeul.

—Seguro, Hope. Y espero que tengas suerte...—A la expresión esperanzada pero tranquilizadora de Yeul el peliblanco respondió con una sonrisa que podía catalogarse de impaciente, tomando aire de entre sus dientes mientras se encogía de hombros.

Noel llegó por detrás, palmeándole el hombro con medida fuerza.

—Ah, no le hagas ni caso, Yeul —alegó, con una enorme y burlona sonrisa—. Es un exagerado—. Carcajeó con alegría, situándose después frente al antiguo Director de la Academia, junto a la chica peliazul.

—Bueno, al menos sé que estoy decidido —comentó Hope, apretando ligeramente los puños de entusiasmo.

—¿Por dónde empezarás a buscar?

—Francia es el primer destino. A partir de ahí, lo que tenga que ser...—Su mirada risueña se perdió por unos instantes. —Quizá pase por España,o vaya directamente a Inglaterra! —La ilusión se hizo presente en el peliblanco al formular aquellos planes, una que Noel no veía desde hacía años.

Este se acercó a Hope y le tomó de uno de los hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—La encontrarás.

—Eso espero, amigo...—Hope correspondió su mirada. —Eso espero.

Se intercambiaron un asentimiento, más que significativo, antes de que ambos se fundieran en un intenso abrazo, transmitiendo todo el cariño que se tenían y los ánimos y esperanzas que deseaban el uno para el otro.

El vuelo de Hope salía un par de horas antes que el de Noel y Yeul, por lo cual les daría tiempo de sobra a comer y dar un breve paseo por el lugar. O eso pensó Noel, encontrándose de pronto sentado en uno de los bancos de espera del embarque, cabeceando de sueño, mientras Yeul se reclinaba en el asiento hasta acabar dormitando en el regazo del castaño.

Este no pudo contener una tierna sonrisa; con mimo y cuidado, comenzó a acariciar la melena de azul plata que adornaba la cabeza de la chica, mientras pensaba en lo ridículamente afortunado que se sentía.

El primer destino de la pareja sería Grecia. A Yeul le gustaba mucho el arte clásico y las ruinas de las grandes civilizaciones les recordaban en parte a su antiguo hogar.

Después irían a Egipto. En las pirámides, mastabas y templos subterráneos conocerían la majestuosidad de un arte que pertenecía a aquel mundo que ahora habitaban.

Continuarían su viaje por la India, China, Japón... En cada lugar exploraban un poco más del mundo desconocido que les había acogido en su seno. A ellos y a miles de almas más que salvarían del fin de Nova Chrysalia, llevándose las mentiras y falsas promesas de Bhunivelze con su destrucción.

El una vez llamado Cazador Oscuro no creía haber visto tanta belleza junta en su vida. Ni en más de 500 años, dos mundos e incontables viajes temporales había encontrado nada más impresionante que la Muralla China. Ni había experimentado una sensación igual que descender el Nilo en canoa. Pero lo que menos esperaba fue la visita que realizaron al continente más pequeño: Oceanía.

En Australia fueron llevados por uno de los circuitos más vistosos de la naturaleza autóctona, mezclando parajes desérticos con los bosques más frondosos alguna vez existidos. Habían sido advertidos de los peligros de la fauna del país, conformada por algunas de las criaturas más mortíferas del planeta. Sin embargo, aun arriesgándose a los peligros, recorrieron el cauce de aquel río donde uno de los turistas del grupo en el que Yeul y Noel estaban realizando la excursión, fue atacado por un temible tábano.

Cundió el pánico enseguida, colmándose el transporte en el que estaban de gritos, aullidos y quejidos de dolor y miedo. El hombre herido comenzó a palidecer, como un muerto en vida al que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Noel perdió el control durante un instante, en la división moral por ayudar a ese pobre hombre y proteger a Yeul a toda costa.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Yeul fuera del alcance de sus brazos para rodearla, librándose de estos para encaminarse hacia el desfallecido individuo, con una seguridad innata. Le tomó de la mano, miró sus ojos, midió su temperatura, examinó la picadura. Un creciente y palpitante avón rojizo ocupaba la piel del costado del turista, que empezaba a segregar un sudor frío por su frente y pecho pálidos, mirando directamente a la joven peliazul con ojos nerviosos.

—Está empezando a paralizarse —observó con su tono de voz siempre suave y calmado. Consiguió aplacar el escándalo y estabilizar el estado del hombre en medio del terror y nerviosismo de las personas que les rodeaban.

Con ojo sorprendentemente experto (debido al aspecto físico de Yeul), tomó una serie de hojas de la orilla del río por el que pasaban. Limpió la herida con los pocos utensilios de su bolso y aplicó aquellas hojas con delicadeza. De algún modo quería hacer algo por el hombre que ahora parecía detener su pérdida de color.

—Esto debería mantener su temperatura y pulso intactos —sentenció una vez hubo terminado con el tratamiento improvisado. —Lo justo para que pueda sobrevivir hasta que lleguen los servicios médicos.

Noel estaba sin habla; detrás del afectado, contemplaba a la antigua Seeress trataral enfermo con profesionalidad y sosiego, como ninguno en aquel lugar había tenido, dominados por el caos ante el que Yeul no se dejó vencer. Los servicios médicos llegaron cuando menos lo esperaban. A punto de morir, había resistido hasta que el hombre, llamado Jacques Lamarque, natural de Francia, fue finalmente transportado en helicóptero al hospital más cercano.

Nadie olvidaría ese día en el que una inocente excursión podría haber acabado en la peor de las tragedias y todo gracias a la rapidez y utilidad de Yeul, viva aún la sabiduría milenaria de sus antecesoras. Noel se aproximó a la peliazul boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos. La tomó por los hombros, bajando las manos por los brazos, incapaz de articular palabra.

Acabó mostrando una sonrisa amplia y luminosa, pero sobre todo llena de orgullo.

—Alguien tenía que hacer algo —confesó la joven, con su delicada voz más sosegada. Baja la mirada para luego buscar la del castaño. —No podía dejarle morir ahí...

—Y ese alguien solo podías ser tú, Yeul —la emoción era palpable en la voz del castaño. —Tienes un don especial para esto, para la gente...

Paddra-nsu Yeul había encontrado su vocación. Tras descubrir que Jacques había salido milagrosamente vivo de a peligrosa picadura y además había tratado de hacer llegar a la antigua Seeress una nota de agradecimiento, Yeul supo dónde estaba su lugar en el mundo: Ayudar a quien lo necesitase con todo lo que tuviera en su mano. Solo que aún no sabía cómo.

El viaje de los dos jóvenes continuó su curso, siendo Brasil su siguiente destino. Los colores del Carnaval en Bahía les despidieron cuando iban a viajar al penúltimo de sus destinos programados: una pequeña isla al oeste de África, cerca del Ecuador. Cuando el barco les dejó en aquel puerto de madera, desde donde se podía ver el agua cristalina y una arena blanca tan pura como si fuera polvo de carey y nácar, los ojos de la pareja brillaron de puro asombro.

La magnificiencia de aquel lugar tan pequeño les cambió desde el primer instante en que descubrieron un paraje vegetal, frondoso, que se intercalaba perfectamente con la imaagen marina de la playa y del océano Atlántico que se abría a ellos como si fuera infinito.

Por supuesto, no era un lugar inhóspito. El pequeño poblado que lo habitaba estaba compuesto por encantadoras familias, ancianos y hasta jóvenes que querían entregar su vida a la isla, por lo que se dedicaban a aprender los oficios autóctonos.

Noel y Yeul se dieron cuenta de que querían pasar allí mucho más tiempo que en el resto de los lugares previamente visitados, sin necesidad de hablar para decidirlo. Y cuando hubieron pasado un par de semanas, la fecha del cumpleaños de la peliazul llegó junto a todos los temores de Noel, que había enterrado inconscientemente. La noche anterior, la pareja se encontraba en la playa. Con una larga manta sobre la arena, Noel sentado sobre ella y Yeul sentada del mismo modo delante de él, arropada por los brazos del castaño.

—La hora está cerca.

Como si de algún modo pudiera leer el interior de Noel, la voz de Yeul sonó con un toque entristecido. Instintivamente, el chico apretó el abrazo en torno al cuerpo de la joven, exhalando de una vez todo el aire contenido por el momento.

—No va a pasar nada. Todo está bien. —Pudo escucchar su propio quiebre en las últimas palabras, lo cual intentó sofocar con un beso en la cabeza de la chica. —Este es un mundo nuevo, con una vida nueva. Incluso tú no eres la misma.

—Tengo miedo.

Yeul interrumpió las razones del castaño con un golpe de sinceridad tan abrupto que encogió su estómago violentamente. Jamás había escuchado a Yeul vacilante en cualquier momento de su vida. No cuestionaba su destino, lo aceptaba sin dudar y cumplía con su deber. Excepto aquella vez en la que, en brazos del antiguo cazador, le confesaba que no quería morir aún.

—Yo también tengo miedo —acabó confesando Noel. —Pero sera lo que sea, lo pasaremos juntos.

Yeul no contestó. En cambió, sacó de su pequeño bolso lo que parecía ser una vela que encendió gracias al paquete de cerillas que le habían dado en el mismo sitio. Alumbró ambas figuras con luz tenue, tilitante por la brisa que llegaba a la joven pareja desde el océano ante ellos. Dejaron que los minutos pasaran en completo silencio, solo acompañados de las respiraciones de ambos, creando un ritmo distinto, pero combinado.

—Te quiero —susurró Noel, con cariño, en el oído de Yeul, correspondido con un gélido apretón en su mano por parte de ella.

Las doce de la noche llegarón, y la luz de la vela se apagó.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterios habrá? ¿Puede ser mi gran noche?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo cap!_

 _Miss_


End file.
